


Stogan Drabbles

by GXYZ



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: BAMF Logan, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Wolverine - Freeform, stiles is a masochist, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GXYZ/pseuds/GXYZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of threads i've done with my wolverine and Stiles played by Sideick Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stogan Drabbles

Stiles was running through the woods with his pack when they showed up. A light flickered as  several humans or what most of them appeared to be, arrived near them. He couldn’t fucking believe that this was even happening. What in the actual hell were the x-men doing here? The McCall pack could handle this rouge alpha that they were chasing down, probably they were aficionado . It was part of the reason that Stiles was running in a certain direction, never question why but there was always a plan. He was acting as the bait and the alpha was hot on his trail to. Stiles gritted his teeth when he peaked over his shoulder to see some short asshole watching his life struggle with such interest. He was small, hairy and heavy, deadly and serious but highly capable. Logan was observing the scene. Trying to come with a plan and taking distance as he began using himself as bait, he was not risking the kids life. This rouge alpha was the member of a larger pack that intended to sell the werewolf gene to a terrorist. Lucky was that the team managed to track him to beacon hills, a town on the radar for paranormal activity according to Magic, where he was to become he sell for their pack. Popping his claws,Logan was ready for a good show heading towards the beast. the audience? Stiles, who for Logan was the cute kid winning the deadly marathon by some meters of distance away from him.

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the short man pop his claws off. This asshole was stealing their mission! He thought as he heard Scott’s alpha roar in the distance. ‘Show off’ he though at the both of them, slightly relieved now knowing that the pack was getting close. but the rouge wolf still seemed interested in him just like Stiles and Logan were to get him. Stiles was already planning his kidnapping so the pack could beat him up for stealing their problem. Once seeing the shadow creature he headed towards leap towards stiles. Logan sprang and slashed its legs. He didn’t care if Scott, Summers, was to be angry at him. He wanted to get done and get a bear, and the kids number either way . “Ah love this part. He said as he tried immobilizing permanently the rouge. Te ended up by ripping his knees. He certainly for all he cared scum like him deserved some slashing. In the other side Stiles was pissed watching this Logan take over this mission. 

“Who in the fuck are you?” Stiles demanded from where he was. He was thinking of being kind enough to write the guy’s name in the dirt when Stiles would have Scott bury his short ass. Logan turned around to see stiles clearly pissed. Oh yeah, he got himself a little bitchy twink, just how he wanted them ‘This kid needs a good cock up his ass.’ he though clearly volunteering for the ordeal “I am the wolverine kid.” He responded still masked and uniformed. “What do ya want, other than getting killed by ah fucking were? This fucker is not dead. Clearly fainted so move back!” Stiles hardened his eyes on the shorter one. “Excuse me?” He said offended. “My pack and I had this under control! My best friend is an alpha and was ready to fuck him up. He trusts my plans that’s why I was the bait. We had it under control and we sure as hell didn’t need your help, shorty. Shouldn’t you be with your mommy at the park, kid?” He asked, not believe what just happened. “Kid ah know my size and i don’t like messy kids meddling with stuff they don’t know. This thing is a bio terrorist who sold the werewolf gene for bio-weapons. He is going straight go rhykers.” 

Stiles scoffed at him. “I run with a pack of werewolves, little boy, you don’t scare me. And I do know what I’m dealing with so run along now. You sabotaged  _our_  mission. And get your cosplay out of my face, kid. You’re not even the real deal for Wolverine. He’d never step foot in Beacon Hills. I’m sure he’s got better things to do with his time.” Stiles and Logan heard footsteps near to see the arrival of the McCall pack rushing over to either him or the rouge alpha. Quickly after Logan’s team arrived. Stiles pushed the guy back from him as Logan didn’t see it coming. “Scott, you better help me hold this prick down so I can ruin his face for ruining the mission.”  
Scott snorted. “Stiles, he’s the real deal and it’s handled. The rouge alpha needs to go with them. Let it go. They can leave knowing that we protect this town and don’t need their help.” Stiles turned to glare at Scott. “No. This wasn’t  _my_  plan! I had a great plan and  _short stuff_  over here ruined it. 

Logan took off his mask. Iconic sideburns an permanent stank face. “I am the best there is in what I do kid and what ah do isn’t that nice, bub.By the way Calling me short? Ha! Be more original suggah tits. Now get over it while we take care of this thing.” He said as he began pulling the gargantuan beast as if it was cloth. “Sides, least I didn’t have any damage to may clothes I hate when they get ripped.”

He huffed as his team began helping began clear up the scene “Cyke ah got it.” he said as Summers simply slapped behind Logan’s head. “Ah love ya too Scotty.” At the name McCall thought he was talking about him. Colossus and Beast, the blue furred man began moving it to a containment cell made by himself while Summers and Scott began discussing about a friendly advice for help if needed. “Call me sugar tits again and you’ll the next one to be killed, bitch.” He snapped back low key so he couldn’t be heard. “Enhanced senses kid ah heard that.” retorted Logan as Stiles walked over to the man glaring daggers into him. “What’s your problem, asshole? This isn’t even your territory so don’t fucking boss me around.” The guy was cute even if he was short thought stiles as he began wondering if they’d have great hate sex eventually.

Logan looked back at stiles pretending to be sorry. “Oh I’m sorry,ah was called to do this case as this sunnova bitch was key ta create bio-weapons which we intercepted right on time. As a sign of friendship to throw this behind just take this.” he said flipping the bird. He smiled at stiles winking playfully knowing it would piss him of off. “Maybe I can help ya with the stick deep in your ass. Maybe changing it fer something else.” he teased devilishly Stiles who swung hard at the man after he handled the creature.  His fist connected with the man’s jaw even though he felt the metal in his bones pushing the fist back. Now He  _was_ pissed off beyond any time Derek did similar. now and he was ready to fight him. “Don’t fucking call me that! I’m not your girlfriend, you dirty old fuck!” he glared once more. “Now get out of my county. You’re not welcomed here even if you are cute. You’re a prick and you need a good tree branch to the face.” He wanted to wrap his fingers around the man’s neck and choke him for being so cute and sarcastic back to him then realizing what he said. Logan playfully wiggled his eyebrow.  

“Awwww kid, ah also think yer cute.” he taunted at the younger boy. “Call the X mansion….i mean Xavier’s institute for gifted youngsters and ask fer Logan and I might do sumethin special fer you kid cause it seems like yer too frustrated fer your age. Its on the Facebook page” Logan was cheeky at this point and he found kinda cute to see the kid be pissed off. Stiles growled picking up a small rock to throw at him. “I’ll scrape your pretty face up!” He yelled, fighting against Scott’s hold on him. Logan quickly left the scene along his team heading to the black bird. He smelled arousal coming from Stiles but, there was a thin line between love and hate according to Logan. He knew that this wasn't the last time he would see stiles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles: Sidekick-Stiles.tumblr.com  
> Wolverine(me): mmrps.tumblr.com
> 
> if you are intrested in roleplaying follow me at MMRPS for M/M(mostly) and F/M threads.  
> Inbox me if you want to write or thread ;)


End file.
